


~Coming Out~

by darkgoddess_1981



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgoddess_1981/pseuds/darkgoddess_1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is angry that Darren wont comeout about there relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Coming Out~

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Idea came from the Song: UnKiss Miss Maroon 5~

                                                        

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

_(_ Chris storms out of Darren's trailer leaving him standing there speechless, shocked, and single _)_

2 Hours previous

(Chris walked into Darren's trailer upset)

"Darren we need to talk" Chris says

"What about?" Darren asked

"This" he says as he motions between the two of them

"What about it?" Darren asked

(Chris locked the door to Darren's trailer and than walked over and sat down next to Darren)

"Darren I need to know what is going on with us, is there even a us anymore because it doesn't seem like it anymore" Chris asked

(Darren covered his face)

"Chris you know I want to be with you"

"than you need to be with me because I am sick of hiding, right now our t.v character's have a better relationship than we do"

"I cant come out Chris you know that, everyone thinks I'm straight"

"please Darren no one thinks your straight have you been on the internet lately everyone thinks were in a relationship. I'm the only who is starting to have doubts about it." Chris said getting frustrated

(Darren took Chris hand)

"If everyone already thinks it than why is it so important for you to tell everyone Chris?"

"Its not that I want to tell everyone, I'm tiered of telling everyone someone else is my boyfriend, and I'm tiered of the person who is suppose to be my boyfriend telling everyone he has a girlfriend" Chris said as he ripped his hand away from Darren and stood up and turned away from Darren.

"That wasn't my idea you know that, and they don't mind. And its not like its true Chris"

(Chris doesn't say anything)

"Chris.."

"Why is she always hanging all over you"

"She is suppose to be my girlfriend she only dose it when there are camera's around for the camera's...Chris there is no reason to be jealous of her me and her are just friend I don't feel that way about her"

(Chris turns around fast looking at Darren angry)

"Why was she in your trailer with the door locked?"

(Darren stood up and walked up and walked toward Chris)

"Chris nothing is going on between us and you know what Will is in your trailer all the time, I don't accuse you of doing something with him"

"but we leave the door unlocked you two didn't"

"CHRIS!!" Oh.My.God. Nothing is going on with me and her"

"Nothing is going on with me and Will"

(Chris turned around, Darren walked up behind him and put his arms around his waist and kissed him on the check)

"I cant keep doing this Darren"

(Darren just stood there holding Chris)

"We have been making it work so far what's wrong"

"Darren this is to hard"

"your making it hard, it don't have to be"

"Darren I want to be able to kiss you when ever I want to, I want to be able to hold your hand walking down the street if I want, I want to be able to take you as my date to events, I want you there by my side not Will."

"Maybe one day Chris but not yet"

(Chris was silent for a minute than he pulled out of Darren's arms turned around leaned down and put his mouth on Darren's giving him a kiss. Than he pulled away turned and headed for the door)

"Wait Chris where are you going?"

"Darren I cant do this if your not willing to come out than were done."

"Chris wait"

"Darren no I have made my decision you don't respect me enough, to share our relationship with your friends and family. I thought I could talk some since into you but if you want to pretend that this isn't important enough to share, well than I want you to try and forget my kiss's, and my touch's"

"I wont be able to do that Chris"

"Well I wont forget that you took my heart, I will miss this though you know."

"Chris I was just trying protect our relationship you know"

"know you were protecting yourself Darren"

(Chris said and storms out of Darren's trailer leaving him standing there speechless, shocked, and single _)_

_** THE END** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fiction it comes from the thoughts in my head. Although the character's are real the story is not.


End file.
